Cumpleaños
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: Es el especial de cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Silverwolf850


En Canterlot Mike se encontraba angustiado volando de lado a lado murmurando miles de cosas, su compañera Holy lo observaba moverse de lado a lado mareándola.

Holy: Mike puedes dejar de mover me mareas.

Mike: Lo siento Holy, pero me preocupa el hecho que sea hoy esa fecha y no le tengo nada a él.

Holy: Lo se Mike descuida porque no le preguntas a algunos de sus amigos al cabo que están en la MB.

Mike siguió el consejo de su amiga fénix y salió del castillo directamente al bar de MB donde se encontraba Eyedragon y Gunsmith jugando pulso entre los dos y a su alrededor se encontraban Mega, Liliana, Scrittore, Draigon y Holy Blade, todos apoyaban a su favorito a ganar, Mike observaba el juego donde Gunsmith parecía estar ganando.

Guns: Jajaja, vas a caer Eyedragon.

Le comentaba victorioso el alicornio, pero su rival se encontraba tranquilo.

Holy Blade: Vamos Eyedragon acaba con el de una vez, no apostamos a tu favor para que te estuvieras burlando de él.

Eyedragon: De acuerdo.

Respondió el Kirin y de un leve movimiento de su brazo venció al alicornio, Mike se acercó a Holy Blade quien estaba riendo junto con el resto, cuando el semental noto al potro le saludo.

Holy Blade: Hola Mike, ¿Ahora que tramas?

Le pregunto el semental y el potro le conto su problema y Holy Blade le sonrió.

Holy Blade: Descuida Mike, conozco quien podría ayudarnos con este problema.

Le dijo el semental y abrió un portal por el cual entraron y del otro lado había un pueblo pintoresco lleno de muchas criaturas de mil formas diferentes, cuando salieron ambos machos se encontraban frente a una cafetería por la cual entraron y notaron a alguien sentada en la barra y con otro más atendiéndola.

Flareon: Dime amiga ¿Tanto te cuesta escribir tus historias?

Sylveon: La verdad no es que me cueste escribir, lo que me cuestas es que me agrade lo que escribo, por alguna razón perdí esa magia.

Holy Blade: Buenas tardes estamos buscando a una tal Heron White

Heron: Aquí me tienen.

Dijo la hada volteándose a ver pero al ver que eran Holy Blade y Mike se quedó pasmada por unos minutos.

Mike: Hola Heron, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

La hada corrió a abrazar al potro con intensidad.

Heron: ¡Mike!, ¡Que gusto verte nuevamente!

Mike: Igualmente Heron.

La hada dejo a abrazar al potro dejándolo respirar.

Heron: Pero ¿Qué les traen los dos por esta dimensión?

El potro le explica todo el problema a la escritora y esta con brillos en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa.

Heron: No te preocupes Mike déjaselo a tu tía Heron y en cuanto a ti señor Holy Blade le dije que tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar a este mundo, tarde mucho en hacer que mi manager se olvidara de ti

Holy Blade: Perdón Heron pero ya sabes, vi que tenía problemas y de alguna manera terminamos haciéndolo.

Se excusaba el semental, pero la pokemon comenzó a golpearlo con los muebles del lugar, Mike junto con su ave se tuvo que alejar de la pelea.

Mike: En verdad no mentían acerca de su mal humor, da miedo.

Flareon: Y no la has visto con su hermano, se pone peor que un Exploud.

Le dijo la bar tender que se encontraba detrás de la barra mientras preparaba una bebida.

Mike: Por Celestia, espero nunca hacerla enojar.

Flareon: Más te vale.

Le advertía con mucha razón la bar tender mientras se tomaba su bebida servida en una copa de Martini, el potro solo miraba la pelea, al final ambos regresaron, pero Mike al parecer termino en otro lugar, era muy hermoso y estaba lleno de muchos pokemons de mil formas, algunos atendían puestos comerciales, puestos de juegos o pequeños terrenos agrícolas.

Holy: Que extraño y hermoso lugar.

Decía la fénix sobre la grupa del potro el cual le secundo.

Mike: Tienes razón amiga ¿Dónde estaremos?

Se preguntó el potro el cual entro más adentro del lugar, todos los habitantes le saludaban muy afectivamente, al volver a donde había llegado noto que el portal ya no estaba y al pasar por la puerta encontró unos pocos puestos más y con dos puertas a los extremos, de una de estas regresaban varias de estas criaturas y al mando de este un dragón de color negro con morado

Mike: Disculpe pero ¿Qué es este lugar?

Le pregunto mirando a todos lado y el dragón le respondió.

Dragón: Bueno, este lugar se llama Symphony y es un gremio de aventureros

Mike: ¿Gremio de aventureros?

Dragón: Si de aventureros, todos aquí cooperan para traer un mejor mundo para los demás, desde los más pequeños hasta los más experimentados, ¿Quieres que te regrese a tu dimensión?

Le explico el dragón, Mike estaba maravillado

Mike: Si, solo déjame contemplar este lugar por un momento.

Dragón: De acuerdo, pero antes pasemos a otro lado para recoger unas cosas que ocupo.

Le dijo el dragón y con la cabeza de su mano izquierda abrió un portal de color verde, al avanzar regresaron a la cafetería justo en el punto donde partían asustando al bar tender.

Flareon: ¡Pero que rayos!

La escritora también miraba desconcertada el hecho que el potro junto ahora junto con un dragón.

Heron: Pero te acabas de ir con Holy Blade y estas aquí con mi hermano Crimson ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Crimson: Es algo raro pero, yo digo que durante el viaje Mike termino en el gremio en lugar de Equestria.

Heron: Ya veo, bueno Mike ¿Qué te parece si nos ayudas con la fiesta para Silverwolf?

Mike: Vale.

Los cuatro se quedaron a organizar todo para la fiesta sorpresa, tomando la cafetería completa y llenándolo para la fiesta.

En otro mundo se encontraba Sleipnir junto con su amada Estrella los dos recostado en la tierra mirando al cielo cuando llega un Delibird entregando una carta al kirin de pelaje blanco para luego dispararle sin motivo alguno.

Estrella: ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta querida?

Le pregunto la alicornio, a lo que el kirin le responde.

Sleipnir: Es una invitación a una fiesta que organiza mi amiga Heron para una de mis victimas je je je.

Estrella: Hay que ir, suena divertido.

Sleipnir: Si por que no y hay que llevar a tu hermana también

Estrella: Istar, de seguro le encantara la fiesta.

Sleipnir: Pues vamos avisarle.

Y ambos amantes salieron de su confort para dar aviso de la fiesta, en otra dimensión alterna de Equestria, en una isla se encontraba un pony de tierra de pelaje naranja, crin y cola café con un mechón rojo y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y con una cutie mark de una nota doble con una katana entrenando duramente sobra una cascada y otro Delibird llega a entregarle una carta, este la recibe y el Delibird se marcha volando, el pony de tierra la lee y sonríe.

Pony: Con que nuestro amigo cumple años, no me puedo perder esto.

Y en otro lugar de Equestria se encontraba Eyedragon junto con Scrittore Passione, Gunsmith y Draigon los cuatro caminaba por la ciudad de Canterlot charlando sobre los problemas.

Eye: En serio que esto de los Celestes cada vez es más duro.

Guns: Lo sé, cada vez que conseguimos una victoria, ellos salen con algo para molestar, en verdad quisiera ir con ese tal Absalon y darle una buena paliza.

SP: Tranquilos los dos que ya estamos terminando con esta guerra y tarde o temprano acabaremos venciendo al fin y al cabo somos los buenos.

Draigon: Si, a Mike se le ocurrirá algo como un cañón dimensional que arrasara con todo Celeste existente.

Le dieron la razón al alicornio con mostacho cuando llego otro de los mensajeros Delibird y le entrego a cada uno la invitación, al tomarla el ave salió volando.

Eye: Una.

Guns: Invitación.

SP: De Heron

Draigon: Para

Los cuatro: ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SILVERWOLF!

Gritaron los tres muy sorpresivamente, empezando a corren por todos lados, mientras que en la ciudad se encontraban Rebeca y Darkwing con sus respectivos fénix y Sherrys en una banca del parque disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Darkwing: Por fin un día de paz, después de tantas misiones esto era lo que ocupaba.

Rebeca: Lo mismo digo amiga.

Darkwing: Sabes, no he visto a Mike desde la mañana.

Dijo la potra sombría, extrañada por la desaparición de su amigo.

Rebeca: Ni yo.

Le respondió de la misma manera a lo que el gato que tenía atrapada Anivia entre sus patas les respondió.

Sherry: Yo lo vi junto con su fénix y Holy Blade desapareciendo por un portal.

Darkwing: Y sabes a donde exactamente

Sherrys: No, por desgracia no.

Le respondió y de pronto un portal de color verde se abrió mostrando al dragón de tres cabezas que salía de este.

Crimson: Al fin llegue a este mundo.

Hablo mientras se estirar e iba a saludar cuando es atacado por Darkwing con su armadura bankai, lanzándole un puñetazo pero Rebeca se entromete recibiéndolo y siendo atrapada por el dragón.

Crimson: Oye Darkwing no te dejare que golpes de esa manera a Rebeca.

Le dijo en tono furioso.

Dark: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Le pregunto confundida y el dragón le responde.

Crimson: Tal vez sea porque soy amigo de tu creador.

Le dijo el dragón y de pronto salieron de ese mismo agujero dimensional Mike junto con su fénix y Heron.

Heron: Te dije que no te adelantaras hermano.

Le dijo la escritora a su hermano dragón.

Crimson: Si perdón Heron.

Mike: Hola amigas… ¿Otra vez pelearon?

Pregunto el potro al ver a Rebeca golpeada.

Dark: Lo siento, no fue una pelea, en realidad creí que ese dragón era enemigo intente golpearlo pero la tarada se atravesó.

Explico la sombría lo que había ocurrido.

Heron: Je, je, si esa suele ser la reacción de muchos cuando ven a mi hermano.

Rebeca: ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Les pregunto la potra unicornio a los dos seres extraños y Mike fue quien le respondió.

Mike: Es para invitarlas a las dos a una fiesta.

Ambas: Una fiesta.

Dijeron ambas potras emocionadas por la noticia.

Mientras tanto con Sleipnir y Estrella ambos con Istar la hermana de Estrella, hablaban sobre la fiesta y lo emocionada que estará la misma.

Istar: Por supuesto que voy a la fiesta hermana,

Estrella: Genial, querido podrías abrir el mapa para ir de una vez.

Sleipnir: De acuerdo querida…

Dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Istar.

Istar: Esperen, primero vamos por Mega.

Sleipnir: No hay tiempo la fiesta comienza en menos de una hora y Mega se encuentra con mis demás presas.

Dijo el Kirin abriendo el portal para ir directamente a la dimensión donde sería la fiesta, y en esa misma dimensión se encontraban ya Dawn y Comet Galaxy ayudando a terminar los últimos preparativos, pues Heron, Crimson y Mike fueron a la dimensión de este último a reunir a los demás invitados, cuando llegan Sleipnir, Estrella e Istar y miran a los que ya habían llegado.

Comet: Hola a… solo eres tu Jackal.

Sleipnir: Tambien están mí amada Estrella y su hermana Istar.

Dawn: Vienes por la recompensa de mi cabeza he Jackal.

Le reto el pony de tierra.

Sleipnir: Que va, por el momento solo estoy para disfrutar de la fiesta, además ya tengo a mi objetivo en la mira.

Le respondió el kirin demente mientras se reía, cuando otro portal se abrió mostrando a todos los invitados menos al de honor y al entrar Sleipnir camino hasta estar enfrente de la hada, ambos se miraron por un momento sin decirse nada hasta que sonrieron malignamente ambos, hasta que se abrasaron muy amistosamente.

Sleipnir: Stryder Heron "Mad Fairy" White.

Le hablo con una sonrisa seria

Heron: Jackal "Demente" Sleipnir.

Le respondió la hada de la misma manera, cuando Mike miro al kirin blanco junto con Darkwing y Rebeca saltaron delante de la hada.

Mike: ¿Qué haces aquí Sleipnir?

Le pregunto el potro empuñando su espada, a lo que la hada le responde

Heron: Mike, Sleipnir es mi amigo y les pediré que sean amables con él.

Rebeca: Debe de ser una broma Heron.

Heron: No lo es señorita y por eso los tendré al pendiente para que no causen algún mal durante la fiesta, así que vayan a jugar a otro lado.

Los regaño la pokemon, haciendo que los potros se marchara de la habitación dejando solo a los adultos, en eso Sleipnir hablo.

Sleipnir: Al fin que alguien puso en su lugar a ese potro.

Heron: También te pediré que no hagas tus locuras con los demás invitados Sleipnir.

Le dijo de igualmente seria al kirin blanco, retirándose y dejando al resto de los invitados, el kirin siguió a la hada hasta que llegaron a un lugar a apartado y este le dice.

Sleipnir: Jejeje, buena broma amiga.

Heron: Lo sé, ¿Estás listo para algunas locuras?

Sleipnir: Pero claro.

Heron: Pues avísale a mi hermano y él te dirá lo que tenemos preparado.

Sleipnir: De acuerdo.

Mientras los potros junto con sus fénix y el gato exploraban la ciudad.

Darkwing: Este lugar es hermoso.

Dark cloud: Sin duda compañera.

Rebeca: Entonces aquí es donde viven mis autores.

Mike: Sin duda, me encantaría vivir aquí.

Dijo el potro por la tranquilidad del pueblo y sus amigas lo secundaron.

En la fiesta todos los invitados estaban disfrutando de esta cuando Sleipnir se acercó a Crimson con una bolsa llena de redbull's y varias botellas de tequila, ambos machos se sonrieron perversamente y miraron a su alrededor, mientras en el Canterlot, Heron seguía buscando a Holy Blade, pues él era el único que conocía la ubicación exacta del escritor que cumplía años, busco por toda la capital hasta que lo encontró con dos yeguas a su lado sentadas a las afueras de un restaurant, la hada se acercó decidida y el semental la miro sorprendida.

Holy Blade: Heron ¿Qué haces aquí en Equestria?

Heron: Desgraciadamente necesito de tu ayuda para encontrar a mi amigo.

El semental sonrió ante la respuesta de la hada.

Holy Blade: Ocupas de mí ayuda eh, sabes hace mucho que no me relaciono con alguien tan delicada como tú, con tus lindos listones, tu sedoso pelaje y grandes ojos agu…

No pudo terminar su ligue, pues la hada lo comenzó a estrangular con sus propios listones, en su mirada se veía la furia encarnada de mil demonios, y el semental con toda la falta de oxígeno dijo

Holy Blade: De acuerdo te ayudare.

La hada lo soltó en el instante dejándolo volver a respirar, volviendo a la fiesta tanto Sleipnir como Crimson estaban con Mega molestándolo con trampas algo infantiles, algunos otros simplemente tomaban de la bebida mientras jugaban varios juegos de cartas, la fiesta estaba hiendo de muy buena manera, Dawn charlaba con Comet y Scrittore Passione charlaba con Draigon.

Crimson: Mi hermana ya tardo mucho.

Comenzó a preocuparse el dragón morado por su hermana.

Sleipnir: Tranquilo, de seguro debe estar en Canterlot buscando al cumpleañero.

Eye: Si, relájate un poco, nada le pasara.

Le decían a su amigo dragón y este convencido se sentó en la barra y le pidió una bebida a su amiga la bar tender, en ese momento llego Darksheik, todos estaban sorprendidos del poni elemental.

Darksheik: Genial, llegue a tiempo.

Eye: A si es compañero, ven únete a la fiesta.

Crimson: Bueno parece que todos los invitados llegaron.

Sleipnir: Eso significa que la fiesta ahora si comienza.

Dijo el kirin mientras tomaba de una botella de tequila y el dragón acciono un botón donde bajo una esfera reflectora, mientras que con Heron y Holy Blade la búsqueda llego hasta el Imperio de Cristal, más exacto a un barrio elegante y modesto.

Heron: Según Cadence aquí vive mi amigo.

Holy Blade: Curioso, por alguna razón reconozco este lugar, pero yo vivo en la Mansión Blade.

La hada ignoro a Holy Blade y se acercó a la puerta a tocar, espero por un momento y un lobo de pelaje plateado y ojos verdes y al reconocer a la hada este se quedó congelado por un momento y esta le hablo.

Heron: Hola amigo mío.

Holy Blade: Antes me decías ami…

Heron: ¡TU NO ERES MI AMIGO!

Le interrumpió de manera agresiva.

Holy Blade: No entiendo como tratas tan bien a Sleipnir.

Heron: Jackal está igual de desquiciado que yo por eso.

Silverwolf: Van a seguir discutiendo mientras me tienen de espectador.

Heron: Lo siento amigo, venimos hasta aquí para pedirte que nos acompañes a un lugar especial.

Le dijo para tomarlo de la pata y llevarlo por un portal llegando al pueblo donde fueron avistados por Gunsmith y dando la voz de alarma para que todos se escondieran, cuando entraron los tres, apenas entro el lobo todos saltaron sorprendiéndolo, al igual que los invitados se sorprendían ante el lobo sorprendido.

Eye: Pero ¿Qué te paso amigo?

Silverwolf: ¿Pasarme de qué?

Dawn: Se supone que eres Holy Blade.

Silverwolf: Cierto, pero desde que tengo este avatar neutral, ya no necesito el poseer a Holy Blade para poder interactuar con ustedes.

Draigon: Eso es genial.

Estrella: Sin duda, te queda como anillo a la pata.

Istar: Lo mismo digo hermana.

Comet: Si, esta genial tu avatar.

Sleipnir: Jejeje, mejor para mí, ahora podre cazar con más libertad.

Eye: Es de lo mejor amigo.

SP: Te felicito amigo mío.

Le felicitaron todos sus amigos ante la nueva forma del escritor, pero el más impresionado era Mike quien sostenía el pastel junto con las potras.

Mike: ¿Silverwolf?

Silver: Si Mike soy yo.

Mike: Te ves súper asombroso.

Darkwing: Increíble diría yo.

Rebeca: Increíblemente asombroso.

Sherrys: Mhe, ahora es un lobo gran cosa.

Dijo el gato, recibiendo una mirada sombría de la hada y el dragón, helándole todo el cuerpo.

Sherrys: Voy a molestar a otro lado.

Dijo este escapando de una posible ira, la fiesta continuo de manera tranquila y entre más avanzaba la noche la fiesta se empezaba a poner cada vez más alocada.

Silverwolf: Esta fiesta es genial.

Eye: Y eso que aún no llegan las bailarinas.

Crimson: ¿Bailarinas?

Dawn: Si las que contratamos para la fiesta.

Holy Blade: Genial, necesito algunas nuevas para la Rosa Azul.

Heron: Genial, esto no puede mejorar o sí.

Dijo la hada algo desganada, cuando de repente a Eyedragon le exploto en la cara uno de los bocadillos que habían servido.

Heron: Si puede mejorar.

Sonrió mientras veía al escritor persiguiendo al potro celeste.

A otros más invitados les exploto la comida que tenían preparada para la fiesta, dejándola incomible.

Crimson: Pediré algunas pizzas.

Dijo el dragón mientras se reía y marcaba el número.

La fiesta continuo a mayores horas de la noche y cada invitado comenzó a desaparecer empezando con Scrittore y Draigon ya que el alicornio tenía que trabajar mañana y el otro simplemente para estar solo, luego se fueron Eyedragon y Comet Galaxi juntos pues ambos ya estaban muy ebrios, quedando ahora Holy Blade, Mega, Gunsmith, Sleipnir, Darksheik, Estrella e Istar, ambas yeguas con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que los potros se encontraban en uno de los cuartos durmiendo.

Estrella: Fue una buena fiesta.

Mega: Si, me gustó mucho estar aquí.

Sleipnir: Jejeje, sin duda esta fiesta fue buena.

Holy Blade: La mejor, lástima que no había alguna yegua libre.

Darksheik: Fue una excelente fiesta la verdad y espero volver a estar en alguna otra de ustedes.

Silverwolf: Jajaja, sin duda fue una excelente fiesta, gracias amigos por esto.

Heron: No tienes porque, lo hicimos porque eres nuestro mejor amigo.

Le dijo la hada para luego plantarle un beso en la mejilla y al sentir tal cosa, el lobo se ruborizo completamente, en eso muchos vieron el plan que había ahora y fue Holy Blade quien inicio

Holy Blade: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, porque son más de las cuatro de la mañana y Mike tiene asuntos importantes que atender.

Dijo para retirarse a buscar a los potros y Crimson lo acompaño.

Crimson: Te acompaño amigo.

Dejando a las parejas completamente solas, la situación término algo incomoda pues ya no había nadie mucho para charlar y estas siguieron tomando ponche de frutas para pasar el tiempo hasta caer dormidos la hada y el lobo, Estrella les acerco una manta para cubrirlos.

Estrella: Sera mejor irnos de una vez, ¿No lo crees que mi demente kirin.

Sleipnir: Claro, al cabo que ya no necesito estar aquí más tiempo.

Istar: Sera mejor que también nos vallamos Mega.

Mega: Si, ya es hora de regresar.

Secundo el otro alicornio, cuando llega el dragón junto con Holy Blade quien tenía a dos de los potros en su lomo y el dragón a Rebeca en sus brazos.

Crimson: Yo los guio ya que esta dimensión está un poco aislada de donde vienen ustedes.

Dejando solamente a la hada y al lobo dormidos

Flareon: Llamare a mis hermanas para que me ayuden con esto.

En la mañana siguiente todos despertaron en lugares diferentes como Eyedragon despertó en un gallinero con un cruda bastante fuerte y miro a su alrededor.

Eye: Un gallinero, una botella de Jhony Walker, plumas de gallina en mi hocico y Comet Galaxy abrasando a un perro, he tenido peores finales.

Dijo el Kirin mientras suspiraba y se levantaba a estirarse.

Eye: No volveré aceptar otra idea de ese Sleipnir en mi vida.

Dijo bastante frustrado, mientras que con Dawn se había despertado en la Rosa Azul con varias yeguas en ambos lados y con Fluttershy enfrente de él con un rodillo para masa, con Gunsmith la cosa fue peor pues se había despertado en una cámara de tortura y frente a este estaba Palazzo con varios utensilios de tortura.

Palazzo: Hola mi querida víctima número uno, estas lista para el sufrimiento.

Guns: No.

Palazzo: Una última petición antes de morir.

Le dijo la cosa mientras afilaba las herramientas una por una.

Guns: Dejarme ir con vida.

Palazzo: Lo siento, todo menos eso, es más hasta te escribí una canción para tu muerte. (Reproduzcan Ready to Die)

This is your time to pay,  
This is your judgement day,  
We made a sacrifice,  
And now we get to take your life.

We shoot without a gun,  
We'll take on anyone,  
It's really nothing new,  
It's just a thing we like to do.

You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!

Your life is over now,  
Your life is running out,  
When your time is at an end,  
Then it's time to kill again,  
We cut without a knife,  
We live in black and white,  
Your just a parasite,  
Now close your eyes and say good-night.

You better get ready to die,  
You better get ready to kill,  
You better get ready to run,  
Cause here we come,  
You better get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!  
Get ready to die!

Been a long time comin,  
Now you better get running,  
And you better get ready to die!

Y estuvo a punto de perforar la piel del alicornio marrón con un escarpelo, cuando un grito femenino se escuchó, ambos voltearon y era Estrella quien tenía un rostro bastante furioso.

Estrella: Palazzo, libera a nuestro amigo de inmediato.

Le ordeno la alicornio blanca, Palazzo quiso defenderse pero lo único que lograba era hacer enfadar más a su novia.

Estrella: Si no lo liberas en este momento dormirás por un año en la casa del perro.

Palazzo se transformó de nuevo en Sleipnir quien tenía una cara de fastidio y tomo un control y al presionar su único botón libero los grilletes del alicornio quien se fue volando a toda prisa.

Guns: ¡GRACIAS ESTRELLA, TE DEVO UNA!

Le grito el alicornio, mientras volaba por su libertad, al final de todo y volviendo con Silverwolf, despertó en una cama matrimonial completamente solo, se podía escuchar algunos ruidos en la afueras del cuarto donde se encontraba el lobo, bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación, percatándose de un delicioso aroma y guiado por este llego a la cocina donde se encontraba Heron con un delantal enfrente de la estufa cocinando.

Heron: Buenos días lindo.

Silverwolf: Buenos días Heron, oye es curioso pero me acuerdo que había caído dormido en el sofá y luego desperté en una habitación ahora en la mañana.

Heron: Mi habitación, cuando desperté mi hermano me conto que al llegar de nuevo al bar nos había encontrado dormidos juntos y nos llevó a los dos hasta mi cuarto.

Le explico la hada mientras le servía un platillo de panqueques muy decorados con jarabe de arce, mantequilla y algunos frutos bastantes curiosos.

Heron: Le puse unas cuantas bayas de mi cultivo personal, todas son de saber dulce.

Silverwolf: Gracias amiga, esto es mucho para mí, no sé qué decir.

La hada estuvo a punto de contestar pero una voz profunda anuncio una muerte

Voz: Has asesinado a un Campeón.

Asustando al lobo, la voz nuevamente hablo.

Voz: Asesinato Doble.

Voz: Asesinato Triple.

Dijo ahora con mayor emoción.

Voz: Asesinato Cuádruple.

Ya asustado el lobo fue hasta donde se escuchaba la voz y lo que encontró fue a Crimson jugando en la computadora, en donde se podía ver una pantalla de juego con dos personajes en él.

Silverwolf: Era solo un juego.

Crimson: Exactamente y no solo un juego el mejor juego del mundo.

Mirando la pantalla se podía ver a una bestia gigantesca y un poni idénticamente a Mega quien estaba corriendo por su vida de la bestia y otros cuatro más, cuando queda arrinconado en una grieta que se encontraba en el río, cuando de pronto le cayó una gran masa de baba verde, volteando a ver de dónde provenía tal baba, lo que miro fue una desagradable lombriz morada de tres cabezas y con gigantescos colmillos, preso del pánico el personaje parecido a Mega de un tajo fue devorado por la lombriz y Silverwolf se devolvió a la cocina donde la hada lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta.

Silverwolf: Ya se lo que piensas, no lo digas.

La hada simplemente se reía del lobo, ambos terminaron de desayunar y se reunieron con el dragón quien estaba frente a un portal.

Heron: Pues que te puedo decir, hasta la otra amigo.

Silverwolf: Claro amiga, pero ahora yo invito la fiesta.

Crimson: Por cierto Silver, quiero que le des esto a Darkwing.

Dándole una caja con decoración simple.

Silverwolf: ¿Qué es esto?

Crimson: Eso mi querido amigo es un nuevo invento al cual eh llamado Elementum Hextec, es un amplificador de resonancia elemental, funcionara con su mega arma elemental.

Le explicaba el dragón con respecto a la pequeña esfera negra con líneas doradas.

Silverwolf: Sin duda esto le gustara a Darkwing.

La hada se acercó al lobo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla mientras le entregaba un papel, el lobo lo abrió y eran unas coordenadas.

Heron: Son las coordenadas de la dimensión de Kerja, por si algún día quieren venir.

Silverwolf: A Mike le encantara el visitar a su amiga en su verdadero mundo de origen.

El lobo atravesó el portal dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

Crimson: Acéptalo te gusta Silverwolf.

La hada no respondió el comentario de su hermano, pero a cambio le lanzo un hyper rayo mandando a volar al dragón.

Heron: Estúpido hermano.

Fin

Espero que esto les haya gustado a todos, en especial a ti Silverwolf.


End file.
